Daddy Daughter Dance (Epilogue of Throw A Kid In The Mix)
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: Samantha Marie Dinozzo, 7 year old daughter to Tony Dinozzo, invites her dad to her first daddy daughter dance.


**Authors note: This story can be read as a stand alone, but it's really an epilogue to the current NCIS story I'm writing 'Throw A Kid In The Mix'. Please go check it out. It's about Tony finding out he has a 7 year old daughter her being intertwined into the team as family. THANKS!**

 **Summary of this one-shot: Samantha Marie Dinozzo is in the 2nd grade, and at her school they are holding their first father daughter dance.**

It was around 4 o'clock on a boring Tuesday in the bull pen. Gibbs was out getting coffee, McGee was down in Abby's lab talking with her, Ziva was at some old case files, and Tony was trying to annoy her by throwing paper balls at her.

"Tony, if you do not stop I will stab you with a paperclip." Ziva threatened.

"No you won't. You wouldn't leave Sammy fatherless." He smirked, though that received a glare back.

"I never said I would kill you, but I /will/ stab you."

That made him stop the paper ball tossing.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't she be here by now?"

Ever since Samantha Marie Dinozzo had walked into Tony's, and therefore the team's lives, she had spent a few hours a week at the NCIS building. Her friend's mom would drop her off and she would visit Ducky, Abby, and the bull pen. She was well behaved and while most people didn't bring their kids to work, she was the exception. She liked watching them work, the team and other agents thought Sam was adorable, and even when the team went out in the field Sam would just go hang with Abby in the lab.

"Any minute now yeah. She got out of school 30 minutes ago."

As if on cue the elevator dinged and out ran a very happy Sam.

"Hi daddy." She ran over to his desk.

"Hey angel. Remember, no running in here." He reminded softly.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She reached up on her tip toes to hug him from his chair. "Shalom Ziva!" Sam beamed, breaking from the hug and going over to hug the other agent/her 'aunt'.

"Shalom Sam." She smiled, hugging the child back. "How was school?"

"Good! We're having a dance on Friday!"

Tony sat up in his chair at that.

"A dance? What kind of dance?"

Sam turned her head to Tony, hurrying back over to him. "A daddy daughter dance! Will you come with me please daddy?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Usually Tony cursed those puppy eyes because he was weak to them, but right now he was surprised Sam even thought she had to do them.

"Of course angel. I would be honored." He grinned wide. She grinned back and jumped in his arms, hugging him once more.

Ziva watched from her desk, her heart melting at the daddy/daughter moment.

"I love you daddy." Ziva heard Sam say.

"I love you too kiddo."

"The dance it at 7 friday."

"Perfect. If you want Sam, Abby and I can help you get ready for that night."

"YEAH!" She yelled happily, getting shushed by Tony. She looked apologetic and said 'yeah' again in a whisper. Both of the adults chuckled.

 **Friday Night:**

Friday night Abby and Ziva picked up Sam from school. Gibbs let the scientist and agent have a 'half day', due to the fact that Abby /insisted/ on it. They picked up Sam's dress from Tony's while Tony was still at work and went back to Ziva's to get Sam ready.

"You're going to look so pretty Sam!" Abby said enthusiastically, brushing out Sam's long brown hair.

"You think?" Sam asked with a cute head tilt.

"You are /always/ beautiful Sam." Ziva reassured, kneeling by Sam. She showed Sam a little heart golden locket. "I thought you could borrow this. It was my sister Tali's. One of the last things I have of hers." Ziva had tears in her eyes, remembering Tali fondly.

Sam went wide eye at that, and Abby stilled her motion of brushing her hair. Sam had knew Ziva had a sister, and the sister was dead, but it was a sad topic so she didn't ask more.

Ziva put the locket in Sam's hand for a second.

"I promise I'll take good care of it." The 7 year old girl said. She might be a kid, but she knew the locket was a big deal.

"I know you will. You're a good girl."

 **Around 6 o'clock:**

Sam was all ready for her father/daughter dress. Abby curled her hair and let it loose with a flower pin, and Ziva had painted her nails a bright pink Sam chose. She was in a flowery dress and wore Tali's necklace. Sam tried to get Ziva to let her wear make up but Ziva insisted on no.

"You are gorgeous just as you are Sam. You do not need make up. Make up would hide your beauty."

Soon there was a knock on Ziva's front door. Ziva, Sam, and Abby were sitting on the couch and had been watching a disney channel show.

"I wonder who that is?" Abby asked dramatically, getting up to answer the door. She grinned when she saw Tony on the other side, fixing his hair with one hand, his other hand holding a bouquet of lilies. He had been startled by the door and stopped messing with his hair.

"Well well well, you even took the time to clean up after work." Abby complimented. Tony must have went home after work, because he was in nice dark jeans, a button up shirt, and sports jacket.

"Of course I did. I got an important date in case you didn't know. Wanted to impress her." He winked, grinning.

"Well come on in then. She's waiting for you." Abby opened the door more and gestured to the couch where Ziva and Sam were. Ziva had an arm around Sam and Sam was leaning against her. The little girl looked pooped out from getting ready for the dance.

Tony couldn't help but smile even more, seeing such a domestic moment between Sam and Ziva. It was like a mother daughter pair.

When Sam noticed Tony though she grinned and jumped up from the couch.

"Daddy!" She went and hugged his legs.

"Hi there angel. I'm a lucky guy, having such a pretty date tonight." He knelt down and handed her the bouquet. "These are for you."

"Thank you!" She accepted the flowers that were almost as big as her.

"You're welcome. But you know how you could really thank me?"

"How?"

"By being my date to the father daughter dance tonight."

Sam giggled. "I'd love too."

Ziva and Abby let the father/daughter have their moment, but Abby interrupted for pictures. One was with Tony kneeling by Sam, one was him kissing her cheek and her laughing. Another picture was her leaning up to kiss his cheek and him smiling. Finally he picked her up and they took another picture like that.

Abby got a picture with Sam and her, and Ziva and Sam took a few pictures together. And Abby was even able to get one picture of Sam, Tony, and Ziva together, like a family.

Like they should be.

 **At the dance:**

The dance was held in Sam's elementary school gym. It was decorated in streamers and with balloons and fake stars. There were fake stars hung and a banner that said 'Father/Daughter Dance'

Tony and Sam ate, Sam played with some of her friends, Tony did the 'obligation' parent talk with other parents.

There was a DJ playing music who, halfway through, spoke.

'Alright all you daddy's and daughters, time for some Tim McGraw." Suddenly the instrumental part of 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw started to play.

Sam ran up to Tony, who was talking to some other parents.

"Daddy, dance with me?"

"Of course." The other parents got pulled away by their kids too.

Sam grabbed her dad's hand and they walked to the open area of the gym where others were.

Sam got on her dad's feet like she'd done a few times before.

 _Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_  
 _Going to tell you how much I love you_  
 _Though you think you already know_  
 _I remember I thought you looked like an angel_  
 _Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_  
 _You've had me wrapped around your finger_  
 _Since the day you were born_

Tony was humming along to the music, and Sam looked up at her dad grinning.

 _You're beautiful baby, from the outside in_  
 _Chase your dreams but always know_  
 _The road that will lead you home again_  
 _Go on, take on this old world but to me_  
 _You know you'll always be my little girl_

 _When you were in trouble that crooked little smile_  
 _Could melt my heart of stone_  
 _Now look at you_  
 _I turned around and you've almost grown_  
 _Sometimes when you're asleep_  
 _I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door_  
 _As I walk away, I hear you say_  
 _Daddy love you more_

At this point Tony lifted Sam off his feet and into his arms and sang to her as they danced.

 _You're beautiful baby, from the outside in_  
 _Chase your dreams but always know_  
 _The road that will lead you home again_  
 _Go on, take on this old world but to me_  
 _You know you'll always be my little girl_

 _Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_  
 _But I won't say yes to him_  
 _Unless I know he's the half that makes you whole_  
 _He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man_  
 _I know he'll say that he's in love_  
 _But between you and me, he won't be good enough_

 _You're beautiful baby, from the outside in_  
 _Chase your dreams but always know_  
 _The road that will lead you home again_  
 _Go on, take on this old world but to me_  
 _You know you'll always be my little girl_

Sam wasn't paying attention to the lyrics really, how much Tony felt them. But that was okay. Tony knew she'd understand one day. For now she thought they were just dancing, but to him it was making memories with his little girl.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too daddy."

 **End One Shot**

 **Review? Would you be interested in one shots with Ziva and Sam (Mother/daughter), and stuff?**


End file.
